Open Your Eyes
by Sanoon
Summary: Zim takes a walk down the streets, and obvserves the worst of human life. Zim's POV.


Zim takes a walk through the city, and observes the worse of human life. Enjoy another songfic.

Disclaimer – I don't own Invader Zim

* * *

Open Your Eyes  
By Sanoon

Song: Open Your Eyes  
Band: Staind  
Album: Break the Cycle

_As I walk along these streets  
__I see a man who walks alone  
__Just an echo of people's feet  
__He has no place to call his own  
__A shot rings out from a roof overhead  
__Crack head asks for change nearby_  
_An old man lies in an alleyway dead  
__A little girl lost just stands there and cries_

Zim was walking down one of the many streets of the city for his 'information gathering' mission. GIR was walking along side of him. Zim had to do all of the information gathering because GIR couldn't focus long enough to be of any use. They were walking for hours, observing the humans. Zim saw many things that he could only find in a backward society. A homeless man was walking through an alleyway, collecting discarded pieces of junk. He was covered with dirt. He was a reject from society. Zim shook his head in disgust.

Zim thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gunshot from above. Zim looked up, and saw an empty shell cartridge fall from the windows overhead. He watched it hit the cement and roll off the sidewalk and into a street drain. A man walked up to Zim. He reeked of drugs and ale. He asked Zim for money, and Zim quickly pushed him away and continued on. GIR threw him a dollar.

As they were walking, Zim smelled something. A familiar smell that reminded him of battle. The smell of death. Zim glanced around to find the source. After a few seconds of searching, he fount it. An elderly human was lying in a distant alleyway. He was lifeless, and everything of value was picked clean off of him. Zim was observing the corpse for a minute, thinking about how horrible human society was, before a sharp sound brought him back to reality. A cry for help. Zim looked around, and saw a small girl, all alone, crying. Zim continued on walking and acted like he couldn't hear her.

_What would you do, what would you do?  
__If it was you, if it was you  
__Would you take everything for granted like you do?_

Irken society was perfect. There were no homeless citizens. Everyone was well supplied. As long as they were for the Empire, then the Empire supported them. For Zim, and every other Irken, there was no other way of life.

_A boy just 13 on the corner for sale  
__Swallows his pride for another hit  
__Overpopulation, there's no room in jail  
__And most of you don't give a shit  
__That your daughters are porno stars  
__And your sons sell death to kids  
__So lost in your little worlds  
__Your little words you'll never fix_

Zim continued walking along as GIR was smiling blindly at his surroundings, and waving to some of the people that they passed. The two came to a corner intersection, and stood there, waiting for the streetlight to change. Zim noticed a boy, taller than him, but considerably younger. He was standing at the corner, leaning on the support beam for the streetlights. Another teenage girl walked up to him, and talked to him for a few minutes before handing him some money. The two walked off down the street, the girl slightly in the lead.

On the other side of the street, a man came running down the sidewalk. He ran by a girl and knocked her over. He didn't stop, but just kept running. The girl stood up, and realized that her purse was missing. She started screaming for help, but none of the people around her chased after the man, or even bother to acknowledge her existence. There were just so many humans on this planet. So many of them resorted to crime, and the worse part is; nobody cared. Zim shook his head as the streetlight changed. The two crossed the road.

They passed a video outlet, and a man came out of the store brandishing an adult video as he happily got into his car. Zim sighed and the two continued on. Further down the street, Zim saw a kid who looked about 17 standing in an alleyway. He was dealing drugs to younger kids. Zim shook his head, and continued on. These people were so ignorant, and so out of touch with reality. It sickened him.

_What would you do, what would you do?  
__If it was you, if it was you  
__Would you take everything for granted like you do?_

Human society was so messed up. They didn't care for each other. They killed each other over such trivial things. They used each other to get what they wanted, and then discarded ones that they called friends once they've gotten all that they could from them. Zim didn't understand why the humans bothered to try to enjoy life.

_You turn away, you turn away  
__You turn away, you turn away  
__As I walk along these streets  
__Soaking up the acid rain  
__From underneath the taxi cab  
__I hear the streets cry out in vein_

Rain clouds started to form in the sky. Zim took notice of this, so he waved down a taxicab. Zim entered the taxicab, followed by GIR as it started to rain. Zim told the driver where to go, and laid back in his seat. He was observing the rain hit the window, while GIR had his face shoved into the glass. Zim sighed as the taxi cab reached his house. Zim threw his money at the driver, and bolted towards his front door. The rain felt like acid on his skin. Zim ordered GIR to watch the house while he went into his labs. Another observation mission completed, yet nothing new was learned. Zim started to doubt if there was anything to learn at all.

_What would you do, what would you do?  
If it was you, if it was you_  
_Would you take everything for granted like you do?  
__What would you do, what would you do?  
__If it was you, if it was you  
__Would you take everything for granted like you do?

* * *

Hmm, makes you think, doesn't it? Moral of the story: Help out whenever you can, and don't turn away from those in need. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, now review please._


End file.
